Untitled
by azerjaban
Summary: This was like a spur of the momment thing, Lily James and Sirius found themselves in a place where nothing seems the same, and the Daily Prophet has gone and put the wrong date. Well, at least thats what they Think. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was having a bad day.

It might have been because she had woken up in a dark disgustingly filthy alleyway in the middle of Merlin knows where.

Or because she had woken up in said place beside the last 2 people she had ever had the misfortune of knowing.

Or maybe it was because she had woken up in said place with said people with a _huge _headache and a suspiciously large bump on the back of her head.

In either case Lily Evans was having a _bad_ day.

As she waited for the world to stop spinning her companion to her left turned to face her, his brows furrowed deceptively giving off a concerned look.

"You alright Lily?" he asked.

At the sound of her name Lily snapped her head to look at the source. Unfortunately that brought back her slowly residing headache in full force, she realized with a gasp. Deciding that it was all _his_ fault she gave him a withering glare. "As if you care Potter!" she spat.

James brow furrowed some more as he chose his next words carefully, " why would I ask, if I didn't care?"he asked. "I simply want to know what's wrong."

For some reason, his calm reassuring tone only served to increase Lily's foul mood. "Well when one feels as if a heard of raging hippogriffs are stampeding through one's head...what are you DOING!"

James had taken out his wand and was pointing it at Lily's head. "Hold still," he scolded.

"Not unless you tell me what your planning to do with..ohhh" as the pounding in her head stopped suddenly, a warm feeling rushed through Lily's body and she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. When she finally opened her eyes she found James staring at her with un-hidden humor etched all over his features.

"Better?" he asked with his famous lopsided grin.

Before Lily could respond with a scathing comment to wipe the triumphant look of his face they heard a loud groan and turned to face they're 3rd companion.

"Alright Padfoot?" James asked and Lily found herself wondering for perhaps the 100th time where they found such stupid nicknames.

"I wont be if I have to watch the two of you make googly eyes at each other all day." Sirius responded with a grin. Then proceeded to duck as James threw an object at his head. " Oi no need to pulverize me with rocks Prongs!"

"Pul-ver-rize?" Lily said slowly thankful that the light of the street lamp wasn't bright enough to show her blushing. "Why has ickyl Seri weari learned a big word?" She mocked in baby talk knowing that frustrated him to no end.

Sirius muttered various obscenity's as he grumpily stood up and waited for his supposed 'best mate' to stop laughing.

Lily ignoring James's outstretched hand lifted herself off the floor. And looked at her surroundings once more.

"Where are we?" James muttered behind her and Lily stiffened as she felt his breath against her neck. Thankfully James didn't seem to notice as him and Sirius seemed to be talking.

"Well currently were standing in a small, dark hole in the wall. To your right we ha.."

"I know that you Padfoot," James said irritated, "I'm not that thick..."

"Where in Knockturn Alley" Came Lily's self-assured voice in front of them. James shared a glance with Sirius then turned to gaze at her in wonder.

"How do you know that? How does she know everything?" James asked turning to Sirius.

"It's on that sign James!" she replied in a huff as Sirius tried but failed to conceal his grin.

His smile suddenly dropped as the full meaning of Lily's words seemed to sink in. " Knockturn...We need to get out of here Now!" he shouted taking off down the corner.

"Wait..Why!" Lilly huffed as she was dragged (literally) by James.

"It's not safe here," explained James rushing after Sirius as they wove through corner after corner. "Knockturn Alley (pant) specializes in (pant) the dark arts! It's especially not safe (pant) for people like us, (pant) if you know what I mean."

Lily knew exactly what he meant, she could see how blood traitors and muggle borns would not be welcome in a place like this. She decided to keep quiet as James pulled her down corner after corner, and street after street. Desperately trying to ignore the effects that holding James's Quidditch calloused hands were having on her.

She was focusing so hard that when they came to an abrupt stop, she smashed right into James.

'_Oh crap'_ Lily thought squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the current of vulgar witty comments that he would probably make about her not being able to keep her hands off him or something along those lines.

Moments passed and nothing happened and Lily decided it was safe to open her eyes. Only to see James looking down at her, worry reflected in his hazel eyes. His arms still holding onto her shoulder's.

"You OK?" he asked.

"That's it?" Lily gaped in surprised confusement.

"What's I.."

"Oi Lovebirds! Are you quite done yet?" Sirius interrupted, and Lily saw James flush before letting go of her shoulders and turning to face his friend.

For a moment Lily simply stood there, in shock not trusting her eye-sight. _What just happened? _She asked herself. _Did the great James Potter Blush?_

"...did you even hear a word I just said Evans!"

Lily shook herself out of her daze at the sound of her name, to find Sirius looking at her as if she was one of those dumb love-sick girls he had to deal with everyday. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said.." Sirius repeated exasperated, "We've reached Diagon Alley, but something's not right."

Lily looked around and was shocked to see Sirius was putting it mildly. Ahead of them, Gringott's Wizarding Bank had a huge fence surrounding it, the stores surrounding it like 'Madam Malkin's' and 'Magical Menargerie' had been boarded up and closed. Florean Fortescue, her favorite Ice-cream parlor had been destroyed. 'Olivander's Wand Shop' deserted, and the 'Apothecary' looked more dirty and dusty than ever before. As if it hadn't been used in months.

"...and there's no-one around." Sirius was saying. " the whole place just looks...dead Prongs."

"Oh my goodness." Lily breathed. Never in her entire 7 years of shopping here, had Diagon Alley looked as it did now.

"Couldn't have agreed more with you both," sighed James suddenly sounding exhausted. "What do you think happened here?"

" Dunno Prongs," answered Sirius pointing at the only shop that looked to be open. "How bout we find out?"

The three made they're way down the street towards the shop with the sign 'The Leaky Cauldron' hanging on by one hinge on it's corner, it swung back and forth in rhythm with the broken street lamp hanging under it. Making the already eery shadows much more frightening.

Lily heard a yelp and jumped slightly as an owl flew out of a window.

"Never knew you were afraid of owls Lily." said James trying to hide a smile. It was then that Lily realized two things. The first was that the previous yelp had come from her. The second was that she had unconsciously grabbed James's hand as the owl flew out. She dropped it immediately with a gasp and shoved her hands under her arms. Not trusting them not to grab at James again.

"She's not afraid of anything Prongs, she's just wanted and excuse to hold your haaaaannnddd!" Sirius cooed.

Lily was about to respond when a sudden gust of wind caused a wad of paper to hit Sirius in the face. Causing Lily and James to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Ha-bloody- ha h..." Lily looked up to see Sirius staring at the paper in his hand, his face had turned to a look of concentration.

"Padfoot... what is it?" asked James noticing the sudden change in his freinds demeanor.

Wordlessly, Sirius handed the paper to James and Lily noticed a slight tremor in his hand. She gaped at Sirius in amazement. Never in all the six years that she had known him had Lily ever seen Sirius-have no care in the world-Black afraid.

But if Sirius's reaction scared her, then James's terrified her. He clutched the newspaper so tightly, Lily feared that his nails would be digging into his skin, and his knuckles were turning white. His eyes seemed to grow wider as he read down the paper.

Finally Lily had enough. Easing the paper out from under James's death grip she quickly recognized it as a copy of 'The Daily Prophet'. But what made her gasp out loud was the tittle.

SIRIUS BLACK RECEIVE'S ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS

Reading further along only served to confuse Lily even more. Department of Ministries? Auror Battle? DEAD! She dimly registered Sirius and James still talking. "I'm sure this was some kind of sick joke Prongs.." he was saying. But as Lily's eyes reached the bottom of the page she nearly felt her heart stop.

"Bloody Hell!" somebody had swore and Lily barely realized it was her. Apparently James and Sirius had because they paled even further."Lily, what do you think this mea..."

"Look!" interrupted Lily shoving the paper in front of James's face. " The DATE!" she practically screamed, "Read it!"

"July 18, 1996," he read slowly, comprehension finally dawning on him. "If this is what I think it means, then..."

"Yes!" Lily interrupted once more, looking at the unusually quiet Sirius. "We've traveled 20 years into the Future!"


	2. Chapter 2

The words seemed to echo in James head. _20._ They had traveled 20 years into the future. His head seemed to be spinning. Part of him wished that this was just some sort of a bad prank. It was impossible, they couldn't be. Why?...how...

Another part of his brain jumped at the chance of seeing his future, this was the ultimate adventure. How had he turned out? Was he an Auror like his father? Or had he taken up quidditch professionally? The questions where running through his mind at such a fast pace he had a hard time comprehending half of them, the possibilities where endless. James found the sudden urge to explore this future overwhelming him as he stepped toward the tattered entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

At his sudden movement, Lily's head snapped up from the prophet. "No!" she screamed grabbing for his retreating hand.

James stilled as he heard muffled footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. Instantly he went into action, his years of quidditch skills coming into play as he stepped back, grabbed Lily and apparited away all in one movement. Hoping to god that Sirius would follow.

James appeared in a small opening between to shops that looked boarded up as well, he had chosen this space because it would allow him to watch the approaching person without them noticing him. Sirius appeared with a pop behind them and James smiled inwardly, sometimes they were so in tuned that it scared even him. He heard a muffled sound and realized with a start that he still had a hand over Lily's mouth (to keep her from screaming again), and another around her waist. Her eyes where glaring daggers at him and James immediately stepped back and gave her a look of apology. Even though he felt no remorse what so ever.

Lily seemed to be on the verge of saying something before the door opened and the three crouched down to avoid being seen. Her moment gone Lily settled for one last glare before turning to watch the scene before them.

A sickly tiredly looking man in shabby patched up robes stepped out, his light brown hair covered with grey. His head moved from side to side, and his eyes seemed to watch for the slightest movement. James made sure to stay extremely still and felt Sirius stiffen beside him.

Another person then stepped out, this time it was a young women with a pretty , pale heart-shaped face, she had bright lavender hair which she spiked upwards and was wearing a t-shirt of a band that James didn't recognize. He figured that was because it was from the future. The man seemed to visibly relax when the women went to stand beside him, his demeanor turned less stiff. "What is Remus?" she asked.

James heard Lily let out a little squeak before clamping her hand over her mouth, and was thankful they where far enough for them not to hear. He couldn't blame her. This man was Remus? Their Remus? One of his best mates, Remus? the one who he risked being sent to Azkaban for? _This_ was Remus? James had been under the impression that they had traveled twenty years into the future, not thirty by the look of things.

"I don't know," said _Remus _responded still searching up and down the street." But I heard a scream, it sounded like 'No!'."

James felt a nudge on his side and turned to face Sirius who mouthed _'Moony?' _at him. He shrugged in response. This could not be the same boy James had said goodbye on the train to not weeks before. For all he knew it could be some other Remus. It didn't necessarily have to be their's after all, Remus was a common name...right?

As if in response the women said, "Oh Lupin! They wouldn't... not again!"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

James sighed, nope it definitely was their Remus alright. Lupin for sure was not a common name. He felt a shuffling beside his and turned to his right to see Sirius begin to get up. On his other side, Lily, with a burst of speed and strength he didn't know she was capable of, lunged over him to grab onto Sirius's cloak and pull him back down. They all froze and James snapped his attention back to the couple ahead, hoping they hadn't heard their 5 second fray.

Fortunately the women had distracted the older Remus by taking his hand, "Besides," she was saying, " Whoever it was has probably apparited away by now." with that she managed to pull a -rather reluctant- Remus back into the Leaky Cauldron.

'_Good to know Remus was the same_,' thought James, _'still easily persuaded and reluctant even though he caves in.'_

It only took a few seconds for all hell brake loose around James.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Sirius whispered furiously, yanking his cloak out of Lily's grip.

" Wasn't is obvious? I was trying to keep you from showing yourself!" Lily returned just as pissed it seemed. " what where you going to do you overgrown prat! Walk up to him and say hello Remus guess what I'm from the 20 years in the past?"

"Yes actually that was exactly what I was going to do! Because so far Remus is the only one we've seen that we could trust to help get-us-back-home!"

"You can't show yourself you eejit! We **can't** mess with the future, it...it would." she took several deep calming breaths before continuing, " Sirius, is we reveal ourselves the consequences could be dreadful! If we...oh god if we run onto our future selves. I don't know what will happen but I know it's not good!"

Sirius looked as though he would argue again but seemed at lost at what to say, he looked towards James for support. James in truth was happy, the reason? Why Lily Evens was still sprawled across the top of his lap of course! And frankly, he couldn't give a damn what they where arguing about.

Finding no support in his friend, Sirius resigned to defeat and slumped back crossing his arms over his chest. He scowled at Lily for appearance though. "Well then, how do you suppose you'll get us out of this position? Or are you enjoying your current position on top of James much too well to care about that?"

In a flash Lily was back to her sitting position, and even in the dim lighting James could tell that she was blushing furiously. Mentally though he was counting all the ways he could kill Sirius and not get sent to Azkaban for it. His eyes looked with Sirius's triumphant looking ones that clearly said, _'if I'm unhappy, so shall you'_.

James mustered up his best death glare that would send most Slytherin's running, nut only served to widen Sirius's smirk. It was times like these where James wondered if his friend was put in the right house. He was never going to mention it though, _oh no_ he learned _that_ lesson the hard way. " Come on," he said standing, "we can't stay here, we have to find a way to get to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" questioned Lily, once again ignoring James outstretched hand to lift herself off the floor.

"To–see–Dumbledore," Sirius replied slowly in a tone that one usually reserved to point out the obvious.

Lily simply scowled in response before walking in a purposeful stride ahead of them. James took a moment to enjoy the view before setting off after her and ignoring Sirius's sly knowing looks.

They walked for sometime before coming across a store that was so bright it hurt their eyes. The shop had hundreds of lights and displaying shown like beacons against the other shops.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Sirius read out loud since James and Lily still seemed to be awestruck. " Think they have floo network?"

"I dunno...lets find out shall we."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to:**

Grace-BIG props for being my first reviewer

FootBallChick12 & harry-an ginny & Shaurya & Lady Merlin- Thanks for the constant review, you guys turned a quick 1-time thing into a possible series:

Dumbledoresgirl1- nope she doesn't know about them being animagi.

P:S- NEED HELP ON TITLE PEOPLE!

(------)

**Chapter 3**

When we last saw our character's:

"_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Sirius read out loud since James and Lily still seemed to be awestruck. " Think they have floo network?"_

"_I dunno...lets find out shall we."_

(------)

The trio entered the store cautiously. It was bathed in bright flashing lights that changed color every few moments. Pop's and bangs and occasionally sound. To say it was contrasting the dark dim atmosphere outside would not do it justice, thought James ironically.

"Wicked!" he heard Sirius exclaim to his left, voicing his inner thoughts.

Wicked didn't even begin to describe it. The shelves were filled top to bottom with outrageous, crazy and blinding objects. Skiving Snackboxes which included nose-bleed nougat and puking pastilles. Quills of all kinds, Self-Inking, Spell-checking, Smart answer... Extendable ear's and so much more. James figured if he died, this is what heaven would look like.

On his right he watched Lily slowly pick of one of the bright red boxes of the shelf and read the label out loud, "Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs?"

James grinned, and exchanged looks of delight with Sirius. Lily lowered the the box slowly,as if she though it might bite her at any moment.

"I wonder how much these things cost?" he asked. Future or no, he was definitely buying some of these things.

"Well it's free for you Mr. Potter!" said a voice, James spun around quickly to see a young witch with short blond hair smiling at him from the register. She wore a maroon uniform and James dimly acknowledged her as a worker in the shop. In his head a internal debate was happening. He didn't know what more to be shocked about, the fact that she knew his name...or the fact that she said everything _free? _

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"Mr. Weasley's that if you came in, you could take anything you wanted, free of charge. After all you are the reason they all happened right! But only you and not 'ickle Roonal' or Granger" she repeated as if reciting from memory.

"Blimy!" Sirius exclaimed after a long pause in which James was trying to absorb what was happening. "Well then, if everythings free!".James heard, rather than saw, a hard **slap** and Sirius saying in a harsh whisper, "_What was that for_". Then the response of "_remember what we just went through you idiot!"_ In the unmistakable voice of Lily.

Sirius walked away grumbling under his breath. James caught sentences like, " of all the bloody people," and "future with _her_!" he felt a smile tugging his lips and turned back to thebeaming blond.

" Listen ummm, Verity, " he said reading of the name tag on her shocking bright maroon uniform. " is there a fireplace we could use to floo out of here?" he saw Lily's nod of approvement before she went back to glaring at the back of Sirius head. Apparently he wasn't the only one who heard his grumbling.

"Oh right through there," she pointed to a small hidden alcove beside her counter, " go right to the back, it's the door at the end of the hall!" she seemed to be endlessly cheery. And for some odd reason wouldn't stop beaming at him, as if he was someone famous or something.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly heading in the direction she was pointing. He made sure to avoid touching her as he went past and could feel Lily following him close behind.

"NO PROBLEM MR. POTTER!" she shouted after him. How in the world did she know his name? James grima

They walked in silence for a moment, Sirius still grumbling occasionally and Lily trying but failing to suppress her laughter at James horrified face.

"**HEY**!"

Lily let out a squeal and grabbed at James stiffened hand. He listened intently for the voice.

"**HEY YOU**!"

There it was agin, where they talking to him?

"**YEAH YOU**!" he finally located the voices to be 2 identical, red-hairedtwinsfloating to thier side. They seemed almost transparent and occasionally flickering. He let out a relieved laugh. " it's just a apparition!" he called back to Sirius and Lily. The former still held his hand in a death grip. He wasn't complaining though.

"**HEY YOU**!" called the ghost things again. Repeating those sentences all over agin. "**YEAH YOU**!"

"Broken one's at that," James grumbled as he pulled Lily past them as well.

Ahead of them he could see the door. But before that stood a short small figure. She was standing so still that James wondered for a moment if she was another apparition. But that was before she turned around.

(------)

"NO PROBLEM MR. POTTER!"

Ginny froze. She had been in the back packing boxes of unfinished projects to send to Fred and George's flat. Her mother had forced her to get a job because she was sick of Ginny moping around the house. And _of course_, who suddenly had position's open in their store? Ginny had been cursing the twins as she was just coming out of the back room when she heard the tell-tale yell of Variety.

No, No NO! She thought, she wasn't ready. Her hands automatically went to her hair. There was no way she could fix the hopeless mass! Her mind worked furiously. She turned back to face the door and considered running back in and hiding.

But it was too late, she heard the apparitions start up and knew he was near. Was he here to see her? She scoffed at her foolishness, of course he wasn't he didn't know she worked here now. If he wanted to see her, the first place he would look was the Burrow.

Her hands began to sweat and suddenly she became hyper aware of everything from her dirty nails to her sweating brow.

No, NO NO!

It had been weeks since she'd last seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. At least then she felt beautiful, and pretty.

No, no, NO!

She cursed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She cursed her dumb luck, Fred and George for making her work late, her mother for forcing her to get a job and Harry...for breaking up with her. She wanted to scream in frustration, grab one of the headless-invisible hats and stick it on her head permanently. What would he do? Wait...what would _she_ do?

Whatever it was, she had about 3 seconds to figure it out.

_One_

Should she act like nothing happened? That he hadn't broken her heart in...

_Two_

Should she completely ignore him? Act as he did when he came to her house, how many days ago, oh yeah...

_Three_

Oh god Times up!

With a determined face Ginny pushed the insecurities, the pain, the uncertainty aside, spun around quickly and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"HI!"

(------)

Hope you all like, thanks again to all my reviewers now if one of you could just come up with a TITLE! Then I will love you forever!

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Till Next Time** Chapter 4

**I know! I finally have a title. Thanks a bunch to Caitlyn62442 who suggested it. If you don't like it here are the other choices**;

Unfogging the Future

20 years of change

Future Revealed or Revealed Future

**Get in your votes people! Or it will forever remain UNTITLED. (Cue eerie music here) dun dun daaaaaaaaaa.**

**Ok I'll stop now. On to the story. :- **

**(------)**

When we last saw our characters:

_With a determined face Ginny pushed the insecurities, the pain, the uncertainty aside, spun around quickly and said the first thing that came to her mind._

"_HI!"_

**(------)**

"HI!" Lily jumped at the girls sudden movement. She felt James squeeze her hand reassuringly and unconsciously began to relax. Enjoying the feeling of James hands around her own.

_Figures_ Lily thought, _I've somehow jumped twenty years in the future, and the only thing I can think of are Potters hands. Just bloody Figures._

Her internal scolding was interrupted by said Potter's voice. "Umm...hey?" he replied awkwardly.

Lily nearly laughed out loud at the irony. James Potter, awkward, and girl. Those words just didn't fit together.

But then again, Lily mused, in this time he would be old enough to be her father. In fact...maybe the girl was his daughter? Then an unbidden thought crossed Lily's mind.

_Maybe she's my daughter!_

She studied the girl closer in the dim lighting provided by the partially open office behind. Her hair looked to be red...

_Like me!_

She was shorter than Lily, but not too short. _Average_, Lily thought. _Just right, no...perfect!_ She beamed at the girl, thinking that she most likely got her pretty features from her mother.

"Umm...how are you doing?" the girl asked James softly, looking up shyly from where she had been burning a whole into her shoe.

And then, suddenly Lily didn't like the girl so much.

She reasoned it was because she was too short. Much too short. And she was blocking their way from going to see Dumbledore. That's why.

It had nothing to do with the way she was currently looking at James. Smiling at him in that sickening hopeful puppy-dog look that most girls wore around Sirius.

"Okay" James responded again. And Lily wondered how long he could keep up this conversation with just one-word answers.

The girls smile wavered, but she kept it on her face firmly. She seemed determined to continue this tense pointless exchange of words.

She pushed her hair behind her ears, ( red Lily noticed again, but not with the same glee as before), and began to look down. "What are you...

Her words suddenly faltered and her smile slid off her face. Lily followed her searing gaze back to where her and James's hands were clasped tightly together. Her eyes had traveled back up slowly and locked onto Lily's.

The girls features twisted into a look of accusing betrayal, piercing right through Lily. An unbidden sense of guilt washed over her, and she let go of James hand with a start.

The girls gaze flicked briefly in Sirius's direction before turning back to James. A mask of indifference set coldly in place. "...here" she finished. "What are you doing here?" the words seemed to come out much more strained than the last time. Carrying along with it, an unspoken hint of hostility.

James posture had stiffened as well, his body tensed with anger at her words. When he spoke his voice was also strained. But much less controlled.

"Look," he said exasperated, "we just needed to use the fireplace alright?"

Lily didn't understand where his anger was coming from, he sounded frustrated with the girl. Was it because she was wasting his time, or.. Another unbidden thought (she seemed to be having a lot of those lately).

_Was it because I let go of his hand because of her?_

"So if you'll excuse me..." James finished, brushing past the girl into the room.

Her brow furrowed, and a mingled look of deep hurt and confusion had crossed the girls featured once more.

Sirius had shrugged carelessly before following James in. But Lily had stopped in front of the girl, to give her a sympathetic smile. Which, the girl either didn't notice, or blatantly chose to ignore.

But as Lily walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, she had a strong feeling though. That it was the latter.

**(------)**

Ginny stood rooted to the spot, as darkness enveloped her, in a state of deep shock.

Harry had just brushed her off, coldly. Acted as if he didn't even know her. Didn't even had time for her...

Ginny swallowed, trying to keep out the familiar lump that was forming in her throat. She had thought that the tightness in her gut that had appeared on the day of Dumbledore's funeral would lesson. But she was wrong. Her stomach twisted and turned, to the point where she felt she might hurl.

She didn't understand! What did she do to make him act that way? As if she was a common stranger in the street asking for his autograph. Not his best mates younger sister. The girl he risked his life for in the chamber first year. The girl he went out with for have of the last. One of his best friends...his girlfriend.

Make that ex-girlfriend. Ginny thought glumly. Maybe this was his way of dealing.

Then she remembered with a pang that he had ignored Cho as well, for the entire year in fact. And they had only gone out once!

And then he had moved on...with her.

Was that what was happening now? Had he moved on to that little bitch he was holding hands with?

Ginny felt her anger grow, as she heard the muffled voices inside the office...and then laughter.

Were they laughing at her?

Who were _they _anyhow? At first glance, Ginny had quickly overlooked the two and focused on Harry. Believing them to be Ron and Hermione.

But when she had looked again, there was a boy with dark hair and a girl with bright. Hidden in the shadows, blocked from view partially by Harry, and partially by the narrow aisle.

When she first spoke she had been berating herself for her stupid entrance. _Hi?_ Out of all thing she had said _hi. _And while she was internally planning to smack her head on the next hard object she saw...repeatedly. She's missed the 'hand caught in cookie jar' look that flashed across his face. But no other hint of recognition.

Had he changed that much in just the few weeks when she hadn't spoked to him? He'd gotten taller, wider (in a good way) and his voice even seemed a little different.

So what! He had a new look decided he needed a new attitude to go along with it? New freinds?

New _girl_friend?

Another pang, that smell that she always associated with him, the smell of newness, wood and chocolate that she remembered burying her head into..was gone. Granted she hadn't really gotten close enough to actually _smell _him. He had just brushed past.

Making sure to avoid _touching _her.

She heard a light giggle on the other side of the door. That _girl_. The little witch that thought she was doing _her _a favor. Giving her pity smiles as if saying 'better luck next time, this ones mine'.

White-hot anger burst through Ginny. She saw spots in front of her eyes. Who did he think he was? Harry bloody Potter, the _Chosen One_. The Boy- who-bloody-won't-die. Did he think he could use her and then throw her away? Like an unwanted garden gnome?

_Ohhhh no no! no! _

All conscious thought had left her by now, all she could see was Harry not even looking at her, telling her he couldn't be with her. Harry standing in front of her, telling her to move. Harry holding hands with another girl, Harry laughing with the other girl.

She pulled out her wand, under-age magic be damned. With the amount of attacks going on who would care less about under-age restrictions. She was going to teach Harry a lesson, _NOT _to mess with a female Weasely. And of course NOT to mess with her.

In a thoughtless blind rage, Ginerva Weasely turned around and banged open the door.

"BANG!"

**(------)**

Sirius walked into the room to find a nice cozy looking office with a fireplace to one side and two identical looking desks on the other. Behind him, he heard Lily enter and close the door with a click.

" What is going on? How come everyone recognizes me here?" James moaned.

"Isn't it obvious? You've got a son that looks just like you!"Sirius said nonchalantly, looking around the fire-place for the floo-powder.

"What!" both Lily and James now. Giving him identical looks of shock mingled with horror.

"I have a son?" James exclaimed at the same time Lily said, "Someone procreated with Potter?"

He rolled his eyes, honestly sometimes he felt like he was talking to children. He turned to James, "yes, remember when your dad showed us those pictures of himself when he was our age? How he looked just like you except had blue eyes. And how he said all Potter men had the curse of 'The Potter Mane'. And that you lot all look the same, dating back since your line began?"

James blinked at him twice, "you remembered all that?" he said, a hint of awe in his voice.

Sirius didn't respond, instead turned to the dumbstruck Evens who's mouth seemed to be doing an imitation of Peter's during a Quidditch game. "And yes Lil's, I'm sorry to say that Prongs did knock up some poor unsuspecting Lass "

Once again he received a glare from Evens and a "OI!" from James. He turned back to trying to find the floo powder.

"I'm not just going to knock-up someone you know," James was mumbling, turning a deep crimson from the indignant glare Evens was sending his way. "I'd marry her you know"

"How nice of you," she dead panned. "If only all men were like that!"

"It's not like I've knocked her up now!" he responded.

"Well you might as well have!"

"GUYS!" Sirius held up the bag of floo-powder. "Found it!" he grabbed a handful of the sand out of the bag. "I'll go first," he offered. Mostly to get away from the bickering old married couple.

He stood inside to fire place, through the powder down and yelled "Dumbledore's Office!"

A great flash of green later and...he was still in the same place. "What the?" he asked stepping out of the fireplace. He'd never heard of floo dis-functioning before. Sure the network had been over-filled sometimes but it always took you someplace else.

He turned back to his companions, "what do you reckon happened?" he asked scratching his head.

Lily's face had gone red and her and James where on the floor, kneeling down...

Laughing their ass's off.

Lily, still laughing, pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius took the mirror cautiously and held it to his face, he did not like what he saw.

He had horns. And he was green.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore.

"Should have known not to trust anything from a joke shop mate," James patted him on the shoulder, still grinning.

"How do reckon we get to Dumbeldore now then?" he asked crossing his arms.

That set off Lily again and a giggle escaped from the hands she had clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Will you stop laughing at me Evens!" Sirius said exasperated. "I'm in Slytherin colors!"

"I'm sorry it's just you hav a tail..

"BANG!" the door burst open, revealing a very pissed off red-head.

Pointing her wand directly at James.

**(------)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Till Next Time **Chapter 5

Hey people, sorry it's been awhile since my last update, read the authors note if you want to know why.

Still need votes on a title: here are the votes so far:

Future Revealed- 1

Unfogging the Future-1

Till Next Time- 3

(------)

When we last saw out character's

"_BANG!" the door burst open, revealing a very pissed off red-head._

_Pointing her wand directly at James_

(------)

Pain, had made her storm into the office.

Anger, caused her to send Harry flying across the room, crashing into the far wall... hard.

Hurt, allowed her to revel in the joy that brought her.

Caution, reminded her to conjure all three wands towards her.

It was all over in less than 30 seconds. With Harry moaning against the back wall, and the two strangers shocked into a standstill.

And Ginny- wands pointed directly at the thrown figure, her chest heaving up and down, nostrils flaring with suppressed anger.

Her left hand clutched the stolen wands so tightly, her knuckles began to turn white. Ginny had a thought to at least loosed her grip. She couldn't afford to repair three snapped wands.

That was her last cautious thought.

For now she had Harry right where she wanted him. Consequences be damned Ginny wanted to make him pay- make him hurt so bad...

He's have an idea of what he was putting **her** through

"You Arrogant Self-Centered Bastard!" she hissed. " How dare you do this to me? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?!" She cried hysterically. "Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to treat me like that? WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she repeated, her wand arm shaking with fury.

Harry still hadn't opened his eyes and was rubbing his head. He winced- whether from her screaming or the throw, Ginny wasn't sure. But either way she was the cause.

She reveled in that thought.

"Harry- Bloody- Potter," she answered her own question, "after all we've been through, after everything that's happ..." she choked.

Then to her dismay her eyes watered and her vision blurred as a tear ran a track down her face.

And just like that her anger dissolved. Only to be replaced by something much, much more frightening.

Before she knew, drop after drop fell down her cheeks, her chest felt as though it might burst and she gasped at the pain of all the emotions she'd held inside since Harry left her.

Ginny hated crying, because every time she did she'd end up...

"-hic-I don't-hic-understand-hic-and I hate-hic-feeling this-hic-way. I hate-hic-what you've-hic-done to-hic-me"

Ginny really hated it when she cried, someone should do her a favor and _avada kedavra_ her right there before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

But the tears kept coming, the words wouldn't stop... and the hiccups were getting worse.

"You, you-hic-told-hic- me at the-hic-funeral. When, when-hic-you broke up with-hic-me. You, you-hic-lied. Why-hic-did you lie? If-hic-you wanted-hic-to be with some-hic--hic--hic-..."

Merlin she had to get a hold of herself.

"Someone else." she finally managed, casting a pointed look to the other girl. Who seemed suspiciously closer to Ginny than she had before. During her rant for answers Ginny's wand arm had wavered.

And the little witch was trying to close in on her- in her most vulnerable moment.

How...slytherin.

Though some part of Ginny's still functioning conscious recognized that she probably looked mad running in here with her red eyes and untamed hair screaming hysterically then blubbering nonsense.

Merlin, how was she going to explain this when Fred and George came back, or when her parents found out. 'Sorry mum, but Harry was holding hands with another girl so soon after we broke up so I decided to _attack him.'?_

Somehow she couldn't see that conversation going well.

Figuring she'd deal with her family later, Ginny turned her attention back to her current situation. Since she'd already done the one thing she'd promised herself never to do again- cry in front of Harry- she could at least walk out of this room with some shred of dignity.

Ginny had just thought of something clever, when she turned back to her fallen ex with the witty comment at the tip of her tongue.

And she froze.

Her words jumped back down her throat as her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth. Her eyes locked onto Harry's forehead, now visible because he'd moved his fringe aside. Problem was, there was no scar on his forehead.

The fallen wizard shifted at her sudden silence, and Ginny felt her eyes draw to his eyes.

His very Hazel eyes.

She had a split second to register this before a movement in the corner of her eye showed the 'other' girl, barreling right towards her.

Ginny's DA training kicked in and she stepped back just barely dodging the red-headed mass that thumped to the ground where she had been standing just moments ago.

Her momentary pause of anger caused by shock returned full force as she towered over the little witch who'd dared attack her, eyes blazing.

" And who the _hell_ are you?" she hissed, finally asking the question she'd wanted to the moment she saw her holding hands with Harry.

The girl curled her lips in response and said nothing. Her hair had managed to arrange itself in a perfect halo around her head.

This pissed off Ginny even more, as she had to do battle with her hair every morning just to make it look presentable.

Today she's lost.

Ginny stepped closer to the fallen figure and leaned down, her wand pointed inches away from the girls perfect face. "I asked you a question" she said in a deceptively calm tone. Tilting the her chin up with the tip of her wand to force the girl to look her in the eye, to see that she wasn't joking.

Her plan backfired.

Instead Ginny sucked in a breath as she was met with a pair of smoldering emerald eyes. They locked onto hers and darkened in anger.

Ginny had seen those same set of eyes before. Had gazed into them for hours on end to simply match each emotion with each shade they turned. Had seem them darken in the exact same way they were now, in a different place, in a different time...on a different person. She would recognize those eyes anywhere, they were Harry's no doubt about it.

And Harry's nose...and Harry's lips too come to think about it.

Merlin she was going mad...and coming from a girl who worked in a magical joke shop, lived in the magical version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and had once had a diary talk back to her...that was saying something.

She cut her gaze back to the boy with the raven hair and skewered glasses, sprawled against the wall. As she looked carefully she realized the boy's jaw was more defined than Harry's, his nose a little longer. And most of all...his eyes were hazel.

Something tingled in the back of Ginny's mind, something she knew would connect all the dots, cause everything to click together, she tried to grasp at the thought but every time it managed to evade her. Slip away just as she tried to catch it.

There had to be an explanation for all of this after all, did she really think Harry had transformed into a girl?

Although it _did_ explain some things.

Merlin she had gone mad.

(------)

Merlin she was mad.

James could count the amount of people he was afraid of in one hand, and he had only every cowered at the anger of two women, his mother and Lily. But even Lily paled in comparison to the girl who had burst in, threw him away, yelled a lot, cried a little and now held Lily at wand point.

Yes she was going straight to the top of his 'Mad Witches' list he and Sirius had started.

Granted not all girls reacted this way to him, in fact most-all- found him quite cute, funny and...dare he say 'charming'. He began to run through his list of all girls he had dated or gone out with in the past that he might have somehow jilted, before realizing that he was in the future. That he _couldn't_ have ever gone out with this girl.

Sirius was right, he probably did have a son in the future, one that probably looked a lot like him, and most certainly...one that had shafted this girl pretty badly.

After all he had only been short with her for less than a minute out in the hallway, hardly a cause to come blazing in her wand drawn. This was scarcely his fault.

He caught Sirius's eyes, the message in them was clear _"this is all your fault"_

James sighed, time to rectify the whole situation, even if the girl thought they were mad they could probably convince her to take them to Dumbledore...well Sirius could do the convincing, he bet she would rather choke on her own spit than do him a favor.

He tried to catch the girls eye, not hard since her gaze flew back and forth between him and Lily, a look of extreme perplexity on her face.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something a look of dawning fell across the girls features, she stubbled away from Lily as though she couldn't get away from her any fast enough, and pressed herself against the adjacent wall.

Her eyes widened in horror and she murmured a series of curses that would have made his mother flush. Lily took the chance to scramble off the floor and run to his side, helping him up as well. The sudden movement caused the back of his head to throb painfully.

James looked to see if the girl would do anything but found her still staring at them. It was quite eerie she didn't seem to be looking _at_ him, but rather _through_ him.

"Your...your" she choked.

"James Potter" he supplied, and if possible the girls eyes got even wider. Her face which had been reddened by her anger turned devoid of any color, and still she stared as if she was looking at a ghost.

She shifted her gaze down to Lily and James protectively stood in front if her. He felt another sharp pain but ignored it, he wanted to protect Lily in case the girl tried something again.

But instead she simply gaped some more. Before finally saying." and your..."

When no response came, James looked down to see Lily glaring at the girl with menace. Not looking as if she would answer the girls question anytime soon.

"Uh, she's Lily Evans" he hastily supplied directing both girls stares to him. Lily had turned her glare on him while the girl pondered his response with puzzlement.

"Evens?" she repeated before saying more to herself, " of course, this before she..." she trailed off.

The girl finally turned her eyes in Sirius' direction, and gaped open mouthed, "wow, your..."

Sirius' old habits seemed to have kicked as he smiled cockily at the girl and said "Yes I know, I'm..."

"Green" the girl finished, Sirius stopped mid sentence and looked down at his hands and grimaced.

" Yeah I'd forgotten about that." he said glumly, dropping his charm just as easily as he'd put it on. " Sirius Black, at your service."

A pause as she registered that, then girl began to laugh hysterically, pushing her hair back and shaking her head, she laughed until the laughter began to sound forced, dry. Eventually dissolving into sobs.

James shared a bewildered look with Lily and Sirius, all of them thinking the same thing, should they make a run for it?

But one look at the half/crying half/laughing girl stumbling into one of the chairs against the wall and they knew they wouldn't be able to leave her. No matter how nutters she was.

Eventually her sounds died down and she managed to gaze dully at them from puffy red eyes. Her face resting in her hands propped up by her knees.

"So I'm not mad?" she asked softly. Her voice piercing the quiet of the room.

"Well not comple..." James started before getting cut off by Lily who jabbed him on his side, and threw him a glare before softening her face and turning to the girl.

"No your not." she replied smiling, the girl gave a tentative smile back.

What the hell? Weren't they at each others throats just minutes ago? Wasn't he the one who'd had to keep Lily from saying any of the scathing comment's running through her head to herself. And now they acted like mates and glared at him like _he_ was the mean one.

Bloody women.

"So your all really from the past?"

No-one answered, no response was needed. The girl looked as though she would never have believed any of this is she hadn't been seeing it herself.

"Huh," she breathed, "I think I need to sit down"

James shared a glance with Lily and Sirius again, they were probably all thinking the same thing. "_this is going to be a long night"_

(------)

Yay! I managed to finally update this. I was thinking about updating my other story in this–brief period in-between exams but decided I was in a happy mood so I'd work on this 'happy' fic instead. For those of you who are also reading "Second Chance" you know what I'm talking about. It's all angst and drama and it will be updated..sometime. Maybe a Christmas miracle?

:-)Till next time(-:


End file.
